


there is something and there is nothing, there is nothing in-between

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, godza cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: By the time Tenma’s able to get out of the greenroom, the lights above Taichi in the lobby are shut off and the last of the reception cleaned up.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	there is something and there is nothing, there is nothing in-between

By the time Tenma’s able to get out of the greenroom, the lights above Taichi in the lobby are shut off and the last of the reception cleaned up. Taichi looks up from his phone as Tenma approaches and smiles. “You were so cool up there,” he murmurs as he stands up from the wall he was leaning against. “Totally stole the show from the leads! Never would’ve guessed Godza would offer guest performances to us.”

Tenma pats his pockets down to make sure he’s got everything and reaches for Taichi’s arm. “It was a good experience for me. The lead’s really young, so it was interesting to see his take on things. Anyways, I told you that you didn’t have to come.” Phone, wallet, shades; he does a final swivel to check if anyone still needs him. Through the doors, he spots the lead—Shifuto, if he recalls correctly—talking with Misumi’s younger brother and Haruto. They look busy, Tenma concludes as he turns back to Taichi. “B-but you did, so. Thanks. Hold my hand?”

Taichi slides his hand into Tenma’s wordlessly and they walk through the doors together. “I wanted to see you, though. Wanna stop by a convenience store on the way home?” Taichi asks as they descend the steps. “You haven’t eaten yet, right? Oh, and Ban-chan asked me to get him snacks. Oh! But if you’re tired, we can—”

Tenma squeezes Taichi’s hand. “It’s okay. I’m hungry.” They’re finally at ground level, and Tenma lets go for just a second to put on a mask and his sunglasses. “I can pull up Google Maps—”

“No! It’s fine!” Taichi grabs Tenma’s arm and starts running. “I’ll lead the way!”

They let go of each other once they get to the storefront of Seven-Eleven, but Taichi still sticks himself to Tenma’s side as they pass through the aisles. Tenma brushes through the prepared food while Taichi sweeps heapings of empty calories into their basket. They stop for a moment next to the notebooks and Taichi puts their food down.

“I’m glad things have changed,” he mumbles to the shelves. “Azami’s friend looks like he’s having a lot of fun with acting. I’m happy.”

“Are you?”

“Mhm.” Taichi turns. “I am. I don’t think I could act with Godza like you did, and I don’t really want to see  _ him _ ever, but…” The street outside is empty, the Seven-Eleven sign flickering for no one. “Things have changed! And I’m okay with where I am now. I think that’s okay.”

Tenma brushes the backs of their hands together. “You’re okay.” And, “I’m glad things have changed, too.”

“Hm?” Taichi thumbs through Canvas notebooks and tosses an eraser into their snacks. “Like?”

“Like that you’re with us now, o-obviously,” he begins. “And that Igawa wasn’t the one to pick me up, and that I didn’t have to walk home alone. And—and that I’m with you.” He crosses his arms. “Things like that.”

Taichi grins for a moment and then whips his head around. “Um, maybe we should hurry up and get back? I don’t wanna kiss you here.”

It’s late, and Tenma feels like he’s going to pass out in the aisles of this convenience store, but he hums. “Give me lots of kisses later.”

“Only if you give me more,” Taichi replies as he pulls his boyfriend to the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for posting something so short after disappearing for a few months anyway can u guys plz update the taiten tag do you know how it feels to be me? do you?
> 
> just a little peek into how mad i am about the way they wrote reni ✨✨ the title of this in my docs is "the world needs another unpublished taiten draft" WOO BABY WE BEAT THE SYSTEM
> 
> expect all of my taiten fics from now on to have lyrics from line without a hook sry im rlly passionate about this
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/godzatrio)


End file.
